The present invention relates to improvements in wipers for automobile vehicles and more precisely to the detachable fitting of a windscreen-wiper blade on the extremity of an oscillating arm.
Such windscreen wipers are known in which the oscillating arm comprises at its free end a transverse spindle or prolongation intended to be lodged in a bore formed in the support of the blade, which blade comprises a transverse locking system permitting pivoting of the blade about the spindle.
The known locking systems of this type (see Japanese Utility Model No. 10710/1964 published the 24th Apr. 1964) in general comprise a leaf spring fixed to the body of the blade and pressing upon the spindle or prolongation of the arm which terminates with a stop which prevents any transverse displacement of the blade in relation to the arm until the leaf spring has been pressed aside.
Such a locking system is relativey irksome by reason of the use of a leaf spring and its fixing on the blade support, generally by riveting. Moreover it lends itself with difficulty to adaptation of the same blade to an arm of a different type which does not comprise a transverse extremity.